Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!
by Beast-In-The-NorthEast
Summary: Beyblade Naruto crossover, will be Naruto/Mariah maybe harem you pick girls leave comment if so. R&R Summary on chap 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto! **

_**Hey guys it's the Beast-in-the-Northeast, sorry I didn't go forth with my other story I just bored with it so then I am doing this one, it's connected to my other Naruto story, just wait it will be XD. **_

_**This will be a NarutoxMariah Not unless you want harem you pick the girls but no Emily.**_

**Were we Go!**

**Let**

**It**

**Rip**

It was a normal day for Tyson Granger, beside the little fact it was his 13th Birthday and that he was in the finals for the national beyblade tournament for Japan.

His opponent was Kai Hiwatari, was cold, ruthless and strong blader.

Right now Tyson was standing across from Kai, in a steel caged ring with a bey stadium in the middle.

Tyson and Kai stood across from each other standing at the ready. Tyson having this blade in the launcher upside down. Kai standing in the normal stance waiting for the go ahead.

"Bladders are you ready?" D.J. Jazz Man asked/yelled in an enthusiastic way. Getting a nod for the ready.

"3,"

By this time the crowed was counting down with D.J. Jazz Man as well.

"2,"

Now the crowd was even louder and more in to it.

"1 LET IT RIP!"

"GO DRAGOON"

"DRONZER"

*CLASH*

"DRAGOON, STORM ATTACK!"

With that a huge tornado came out of Dragoon making Dronzer wobble and then shoot right out of the stadium and nail Kai right in the chest and sent him sailing right back in to the cage wall.

The crowd stayed silent for a moment to shock to see the defending champ lose so easy, before it blasted out cheers for Tyson's victory.

Tyson looked at Kai and grinned, "come on Kai I know your better than that," Tyson said smugly.

"I gauss your right I did go easy on you, that mistake will not happen again," Kai muttered smiling.

"Is that I smile I see?" Tyson mocked.

"No, just another mistake," Kai smirked, as he undid his forearm bracers and let them fall to the ground, before getting in his ready stance.

Tyson also getting in to his perverse stance with his blade pointing upside down.

"3,

2,

1,

LET IT RIPE!" D.J. JAZZ Man Yelled giving them the go ahead.

"Dragoon!"

"Dronzer!"

*CLASH*

Just as in the first round Tyson yelled out;

"Dragoon, Storm Attack."

But unlike last Dronzer didn't start wobbling and shoot out, no this time Dronzer started to send out flames into the tornado making it go wild.

"Damn, I'm losing control!" Tyson cursed.

"Dronzer, **Fire Arrow, **now."Kai ordered. As he said that Dronzer was engulfed in flames and shoot at Dragoon just like an arrow whence the name. It hit Dragoon send him right out of the stadium straight at Tyson nailing him right in the chest sending him back into the cage.

Tyson got to his hands and knees breathing hard, because having the wind knocked out of him didn't do him any justice.

'_Man such power, I-I don't think I can stack up against Kai,"_ Tyson thought getting scarred and scarred by the moment. The red clad boy stood up and getting in to the same stance as the last, but this time a little shaky, Kai doing the same as getting into his own stance miens the shaking bit.

Kai smirked, seeing Tyson like this was great! All his confidents long gone now he was just a sitting duck ready to get shoot out of the water!

"3,

2,

1,

LET IT RIP" yelled D.J. Jazz Man, in same way he said, like in the 1st, 2nd and now 3rd match, with the crowed as hyped up as the 1st and 2nd, if not more now.

*Clash*

Just like all the other rounds they clashed in the middle in mid-air, but this time Tyson was greatly over powered and Dragoon was almost shoot right out of the stadium, before catching itself and landing at the bottom of the stadium gracefully before shooting itself at Dronzer again, and like when they clashed at the beginning Dragoon was greatly over powered again.

"Damn, Dragoon get outa there!" Tyson ordered Dragoon.

As he was ordered he backed off and started to move away from Dronzer trying to get away from him.

The thoughts running throw Tyson's head went something like this; '_Pathetic, Pathetic, PATHETIC! Why am I so pathetic, why am I so scared?' _

Time seemed to slow down in front of Tyson before stopping completely, and a mist seemed to start coming out of Dragoon

'_**Yes that's you, Pathetic.' **_Said a deep, calm and power full that coming from the mist itself.

"Wha- what's going on who said that?" Asked a cheeped out Tyson

'_**Why are you running away, Tyson?' **_Asked the same voice from before. _**'You still haven't called me yet… Face forward, Tyson… you should be able to hear it now… the only thing that is plugging your ears now is your own fear… there is only one enemy and one of you, so what is there to be afraid of? ' **_a pause _**'Abandon your fear… turn and face him… don't give an inch… now Tyson advance… never stop… if you retreat you will age… be afraid you'll die… NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME…'**_

The world turned back to normal, with Tyson glowing an bright blue same with is beyblade, before Tyson yelled;

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **_with that name yelled out by Tyson, Dragoon or the now named Naruto, turned a bright white light making everyone cover their eyes from being blinded. When the light died down every one was in shock, first was Kais blade was outside the dish smoking.

The next, well let's say a lot of ladies in the stance where past out from blood lost from the nose. Instead of Dragoon hovering proudly above the bey it was a man, not just a normal man but a man you could consider a god among men.

The man had sun-kiss blonde hair that the bangs cover his eyes a bit, the sides framing the sides of his elegant face (AN: 4ths hair style) that was coved by bandages, the bandages cover the lower half of his face it is also around his neck as well, the left over bandage hung loosely over his shoulders (Zabuza Style) with a gorges blue-greenish color crystal necklace and with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that could make a girl fall for him right there. The man also stood at the height of 6'1".

He was wherein a long black cloak with a low collar that showed the gorges crystal necklace, the cloak ended at his ankles that was torn at the bottom that seemed to blow in the non-excitant wind, the inside on the cloak was blood red. The only thing that was under said cloak was bandages, but can only know that because the bandages was rapped all the way up to his upper chest (AN: Ichigos Bankai Cloak!). On his right waist was a very long katana; said katana, had a pure white hilt, on the butt of the sword broken off chain, the guard was also white, it had four prongs bent the same way (AN: Ichigos Bankai sword but white!). On his left was two very long katana's same length as the other one, the one that higher than the other was the same as one on the right but all black (AN: Ichigos normal Bankai sword!). The one under it had a blood red hilt, with the guard looking like the outline of an eye with the blade the pupil. Over all the three blades looked heavenly. His pants where held up by a blood red cloth tied around his waist. His pants them self's, where really puffy and same black as his cloak, and went down to his ankles that were met with a pair of white and black run shoes. (AN: Over all Ichigos Bankai cloths!).

The blonde man looked around with his bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing, before smirking under his bandaged mouth and then going up in smoke, when it cleared the same man stud tall with Tyson's blade lying in his hand.

The wind around the man started to spin before turning into a tornado at tall as him, when it disappeared the man was not standing there. The same wind started to pick next to Tyson when it disappeared there stood the same man holding Tyson's blade.

Tyson looked at the man in fear, and said; "Wh-who are you?"

"I told you already, but I'll tell you again I am Uzumaki Naruto or who you know me as; Dragoon," said the now name Naruto.

"B-b-but, how?" Tyson shuddered.

"How I'm able to be out of this little bit of metal? Well that's just to compliance to say, so yeah. I can go into the blade any time you go into battle so don't worry," Naruto said in a lazy yet wise voice.

Tyson nodded, but before he could say anything D.J. Jazz Man started announcement; "The winner of Japan national tournament: Tyson!"

With that said the crowed went crazy. Max, Ray and Kenny jumped out of the stands to congratulate Tyson, also to get a better look at the new guy.

"Congrats, Tyson!" Yelled the always enthusiastic Max.

"Yeah, thanks Max," yelled Tyson in the same enthusiastic voice of Tyson.

"Oh boys come down if you want to hear my good news." Said the old voice of Mr. Dickerson.

"Oh, Mr. Dickerson, what's up?" Tyson asked.

"Well, I'm putting you, Max and Ray on a team for the world Championship. With Kai being the leader/coach." Mr. Dickerson said with a kind smile. "oh and Kenny you can be the teams beyblade expert." Mr. Dickerson said with the same kind smile.

"If this is going to work with me, here you guys need to start cracking done on your training" came the calm but annoyed voice of Kai who was now standing.

"Now we're going to need a sick team name." Ray said.

"How about the Bladebreakers?" Naruto said cutting everyone else off.

"Hey, yeah that has a nice ring to it," Ray agreed with him.

"Alright, well now we are named the BladeBreakers!" Tyson chimed in.

With that the crowed went nuts cheering 'BladeBreakers, BladeBreakers!' they all cheered.

"Alright boys, your first tournament of a team will be in China," Said a happy Mr. Dickerson.

Everyone was glad to hear that they would get to go to a great place like China, well everyone but Ray. When he heard they were going to China he flinched but no one noticed but a citron masked man, who narrowed his blue eyes.

Well that's it if you like R&R and comment! I know the small bleach crossover but there will not be any charters. It is only Naruto and Beyblade cross over.

Your Beast-In-The-North-East.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

_**Hey guys it's the Beast-in-the-Northeast, I see that I have some happy comment on the story XD thank you! **_

_**I'm happy to say I could be able to update once a week it could be late because of school and football but don't worry I will update still.**_

_**Another thing is I'm making it a four girl harem, with Mariah, Julia, Mariam and **__**Salima, maybe Dizzy I'll make her a character from Naruto those if I do then you will find out who it is.**_

_**Alright**_

_**3,**_

_**2,**_

_**1,**_

_**LET IT RIP**_

'_How can you be running late for your plane ride to China?' _Naruto Bitched in Tyson's head. Tyson grumbled Something that sound something like this: 'smart ass bit beast'.

For the past week Tyson and Naruto have been getting to know more about each other, with Naruto holding back a lot more then Tyson knew or let on. So now it's more like an older brother, little brother thing other than just a partnership.

Back to their previous problem, Naruto was bitching at Tyson to go faster and Tyson was complaining that he couldn't go any faster which lead to this.

'_Then I'm coming out so we could just get to the air port before our plain leaves,'_ Naruto Commented in Tyson's head.

'_Wait you can't do that right now we are in the middle of a busy city!' _Tyson said in a frantic voice in his head.

'_Fine then, go into that ally way," _Naruto mentally nodded his head and ran into the next ally way away from everyone.

In a flash of white, black and yellow Naruto stood there in all his glory. Naruto grabbed Tyson's left shoulder, and they went up in a tower of flames.

**Same Moment on Plain with Max, Kenny, Kai and Mr. Dickerson:**

"Where's Tyson," Asked a worried Kenny.

"He's most likely at home brushing his teeth," said a laughing Max that seemed to have no worries.

"Don't worry boys I believe he will make just in time," Said the seemly always happy Mr. Dickerson.

Just as Mr. Dickerson said that the heard this; "Hey hold the plain, I'm where!" yell a voice they all new; Tyson. As said boy came running on to the plain in his normal red bottom up shirt that was undone with his yellow under shirt, his Khaki shorts and his red and yellow running shoes, also he looked a little… green?

"Yo, Tyson you made it on time," Max commented with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, just slept in, he-he," Tyson laughed loudly on the outside but on the inside it sounded more like this '_I think I'm going to be sick! Man I'm going to kill Naruto when we meet back up in China,' _Tyson thought bitterly.

"So," Kenny started getting every ones attention. "Where's Naruto? Is he in the bey?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, he said he was going to meet us at our stop to switch plains," said Tyson while having his left pinky finger in his left ear.

"H-how is he going to do that?" Mr. Dickerson question, shakily.

"He _can_ turn into a huge Dragon when he wants to. You do remember that right, old man?" Tyson commented/asked.

Mr. Dickerson right eye twitched ever so slightly because of the old age comment but nodded with a smile nether the less.

"Oh, that's too bad Dizzy really wanted to talk to Naruto a little more…" Kenny added in with a sigh.

"Oh, does Dizzy have a little crush on Na-ru-to," Tyson said in a sing song tone

Everyone was laughing at that all but Kai that is all he did has crack a small, very small, smile, that no one seen not even, Mr. Dickerson.

Seems as on Que soon as everyone died down the laughing, everyone turned to Kenny as he scrammed in pain.

Tyson looked at his friend in worry and confusion, be for asking the question that seemed to be going those everyone's mind: "Chief, what's the matter?"

"Dizzy is overheating for some reason," Kenny answered Tyson question but also wondering why his bit-beast-in-a-laptop was over heating all of a sudden.

"Oh, she's blushing! Does someone have a crush on Naruto?" Tyson said with a teasing grin.

"Ah, she is heating up even more!" Chief complained.

With that said every, and I mean everyone burst out laughing, even Kai chuckled! The plain started to take off.

As the plain got into the air, Tyson yelled, he yelled so loud people on the ground heard it. It sounded a little like this;

"DAMN I FOR GOT MY TOOTH BRUSH".

**Time Skip: 4 hour give or take:**

"Ok where's the damn wash room?" Screamed yours truly; Tyson.

"Calm down Tyson, the washroom down the hall about 26 meters, then take a left the a sharp right, right after then go down the hall about 10 meters then make a right then another right then the wash room would be on the left." Kenny explained with great detail.

"…I think I'll hold it…" said a deadpan Tyson.

At that time Mr. Dickerson walked up with a grim but happy look on his face, it looked kind of wired on him those.

"It looks like our plain has been delayed till tomorrow morning." The upset man said.

The BladeBreakers looked a little down, well all but Kai anyways, it doesn't matter those.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked the slightly worried hyper blonde that is Max.

"That's all taking care of my dear boy," said a smiling Mr. D.

**Scene change: with Naruto!**

A young man no older than 19 years of age was walking down the street.

This young man was in less words a god among humans, in the looks deportment, he had Sun-Kiss blonde shoulder length, unruly spiky hair with two long bangs framing each side of his elegant yet bandage lower half of his face, his eyes were mostly covered by his hair, but you could still see this beautiful, beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

The man was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt. All the buttons were done up minus the 3rd to the top and up, underneath his white dress shirt, was what looked like white medical bandages wrapped around his body. He had a pair of light blue faded jeans, what here holding up his slacks; was a black belt with what looked like a Japanese Kenji of some sort, the different thing was that he had suspenders attached to his belt, but they weren't up on his shoulders no, no instead they were just hanging from his belt as loops on each side of his legs and in the back made an 'X' over his ass.

As the man was walking down the road not paying too much attention to his surrounding, so he didn't notice that a young teen girl with pink hair was about to run right in to him, in till she had already smashed right into him.

**DONE.**

**That's it for now sorry it took so long I had football every night and homework and all that crap. But don't worry I'll do my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hey guy it's your Beast-In-The-North-East! As you have read I have finial updated for this story, A (Yes I'm Canadian). **

**I'm glad I got some happy reviews and glad people like my fanfic.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

**With Tyson and Co.**

With Tyson and the BladeBreakers were about to leave to go find there loner of a teammate, Kai.

"Guys I don't know why we have to go and find Kai. He'll come back when he wants to; he knows when our plan leaves in morning so there no need to worry." Tyson tried to reason with his friends.

"Tyson, he's our teammate we have to go get him," Ray explained, "and to think about I believe you're just too lazy," Ray said with a, amused look on his face.

"I AM NOT LAZY; I JUST COULD CARE LESS ABOUT KAI AND I believe he will be fine!" Tyson screamed in his friends face.

Tyson's face right now was as red as an apple, with steam coming out of his ears, which made the BladeBreakers all laugh, more too Tyson misfortune.

"Come on Tyson lets go," chimed in Kenny with a smile on his face.

Tyson started to grumble but complied, either way. Max seeing this, he didn't want to have a grumpy Tyson, because if there's a grumping Tyson there's going to be a very grumpy group, so he did the best thing he could do; "Tyson, when we get back lets order room service and soak in the hot tube," Max proposed to Tyson with a sly smirk, because he knew this was going to work.

"Really? Then let's go what are we waiting for, guys let's go!" Yelled an over excited Tyson, while pumping his fist in the air and running out the hotel room without shutting the door.

"Wait Tyson! You forgot your shoes!" Yelled Ray while holding up Tyson's white, red and yellow runners.

Next thing anyone knew Tyson was there again standing right and front of them.

Scratching the back of his head with one big nervous smile.

"Hehe, sorry guys, I gauss I got to excited about all that great food and the nice bubbly water," apologized Tyson with a shit eating grin right on his face.

"It's all right Tyson; just don't be going off so fast without us next time, ok?" Max told Tyson with a sweat drop on the back of his head matching the ones Ray and Kenny have.

"Alright Maxey, whatever you say," Tyson as he finished tying up his shoes.

**Time skip: 15 minutes!**

**Locations: Parking lot of the Hotel!**

"Um guys, where should we start at?" asked a less excited Tyson.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Dizzy?" Kenny proposed. Seeing every one node Kenny pulled out his trusty laptop and opening it up. "Hey Dizzy, we need your help," Kenny told the female Bit-Beast.

"Oh, so I'm not out here to get teased about Naruto?" asked a very sarcastic Bit-Beast.

"No, not right now, later maybe. Oh and maybe just maybe if we find Naruto he might just hold you," Laughed Tyson with a shit eating grin.

Kenny feeling Dizzy start to overheat again, he turned the conversion back to the main purpose of bring Dizzy out.

"As fun as teasing Dizzy is, we have to find Kai," Kenny stopped the fight that he knew was going to break out. "So Dizzy, you think you could help us find Kai?" Kenny asked dizzy without beating around the bush, to say.

"Yeah, sure, searching for high levels of grumpiness…"

**With Naruto!**

"Hey watch where you go you idiot!" Today was not Mariah's best day; first she misplaced her favorite bandanna, then after she found it she couldn't help but remember Ray and all the good times they had and how much she missed one of her brother figures. After she got over the fact that he was gone again she left the hotel the White Tigers were currently staying at for the night so they could take the noon plain to the _ _, everything was going well as she walked down the street she was on well all but the fact the every guy married or not were looked at her D-cup breasts with lust full looks, so she looked down at her feet and started to run and not knowing where she was heading, the next thing she knew she had run right into an unlucky bystander. Sure it was mostly her fault but she had to vent her anger at someone right?

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me, not the other way around so you're the idiot running in the middle of a busy street," said a strong yet gentle voice.

Mariah's eyes wide as she snapped her head straight up to look at the man she ran into. She tried she really tried but she failed, Oh she failed, she failed at trying to keep a huge blush coming right on her face.

'_Oh. My. God. Is that an angel? No, no it can't be I'm dreaming, yeah that's it, come on wake up WAKE UP Mariah!' _She yelled at herself in her head.

But it was true the man did look like an angel with the sun behind the man making his sun-kiss blond hair seeming to just glow in the sun making him look just, just holy. His ocean blue eye looking right into her yellow eye with curiosity and amusement and on top of that as well he did not even look down at her breasts so that's a win in her books.

"Hey are you alright? Do you have a fever? You're all red?" the man asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Snapping out of her daze Mariah shock her head and spoke; "Y-yeah I'm fin and I don't have a fever," stuttered out the pinkette.

"Oh, well ok. Where then let me help you up then," the blond man stated, as he was standing up he picked her up with him so she could stand right in front of him.

"Thanks, mister," Mariah told him.

"Naruto," he spoke.

"What?"

"It's my name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself, with what looked like what you could call an eye smile?

Mariah looked a little confused before catching on; "Oh, I see sorry hehe, I'm Mariah Wong of the White Tigers Beyblade team," Mariah chuckled nervously but near the she spoke with a little bit of pride in her voice.

"Oh, so you're a blader then… I see that explains you're very athletic, slim body," the now named Naruto stated.

Mariah's eyes widened, then her face turned as red as before; "Where you checking me out? You pervert!" she growled at him, it's one thing she hated it was perverts.

"What? No I'm not a pervert. I am very observant about the people around me. And it's not like you weren't checking me out, too." Naruto said with a visible smirk under his bandaged face.

Mariah turned completely red and started to grumble a couple of words know one could understand. Naruto stared to chuckle at her expression, which lead to a hard punch to his arm and a "SHUT UP! It's not my fault you look like an angel that just fell from heaven!" After Mariah let that slip out of her mouth she turned a complete new shade of red, then she started to stutter over her words again without being able to form any words.

Naruto on the other hand, his eyes were a bit enlarged from what the size was before, but still, they were wider. You couldn't tell if he was blush or not but it didn't matter he was not the one who said something so dumb, will in Mariah's mind anyway.

"Ah, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to say something so stupid!" Mariah tried to explain but the stuttering and the blush was saying something else.

The blond just started to chuckle and shack his head at the pink hair beauty; "There is no reason to be sorry, it's only a complement." Naruto said in a calm and cool way.

"Stop chuckling! It's not funny, it's embarrassing!" Mariah complained at the blond Bit-Beast (But she doesn't know that those ;) ).

Now Naruto was just out right laughing in her face, he didn't know why but it was so fun just playing with her like this, but all he knew was that her name is Mariah Wong, Beyblader of The White Tigers, and also that she was a cute pinkette.

By this time Mariah had her back turned with a pout plastered on her face, but she couldn't help have a tiny smile on her face, she doesn't know how or why but she couldn't help it, his calm yet playful attitude, his long blond hair, his beautiful eyes… everything about this man just seemed to perfect so much like an angel.

"Ok, ok, I'm done," he said while choking down his laughs, as he said this Mariah started to turn around with a frown on her beautiful face, making his eyes drop a little seeing her like this, he meet have only met her about 10 minutes ago but there was something about her that he was drown to, so he decided to change that with an offering, "Hey don't look so sad, you don't look as beautiful as when you smile," she started to flush again but with a small smile, "there you go, almost there come on," there it was, one beautiful smile from the pinkette, "come on lets go get something to eat my treat of course." Naruto said with an 'eye smile', but that's not what made her blush no, no it was the fact that this guy she just met just asked her out!

"Wha-what?"

"Um, I asked if you wanted to go get something to eat at the café over there," finger pointed to the café to his left.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but why."

"Cause I am hunger and I don't want to eat alone."

"Oh, um, sure I would love to," Mariah agreed.

"Great! Let's go get some food!" Naruto yelled happily while grabbing Mariah's hand, and started to run into the café and started to order a coffee, and a Meat Lover Sandwich. Mariah ordered a Green Tea and a veggie sandwich.

When they sat down every one was looking at Naruto to see what his face actually looked like, as he stared move his hand to his bandaged face everyone in the café leaned forward, his hand was so close, he then touched his bandaged face he started to move his hand under the bandages then…

Bang!

Boom!

Wham!

Everyone looked to see what happened; it seems that a guy in the back dropped a hollow shit load of pots and pans.

When everyone snapped their head back to the angel like man, you could first she no food on his plate anymore and you could see a content look on his face.

"Aw man, that was great!" he said with a 'eye smile'.

'_What the hell!/?" _Were the thoughts of everyone in the café.

**End of Chapter!**

**Sad? I know, know it was short but if its short more updates faster to! I would like to get more reviews, you know spread the love!**

**Well any way if there is something you want me to add to the story just say so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hey I know it's been a bit =^v^=, **

**I have been thinking of doing another story at the same time as this one but I'm a little iffy: /**

**Well I have new no new, but still Marry Christmas! Happy New Year! YAY! **

**(I know the Holiday greetings are old but whatever…)**

**On with the story…**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

"_What the hell!/?" _was the cowmen thought of everyone in the Café at the moment, why you ask? Well I will tell you why! Because they have just found out how annoying it was to not see the face of this angel that sat before them, and the most annoyed person at the moment was non-other than our pink headed friend; Mariah.

'_How is that even possible? To eat something like that so fast? And why, WHY did the guy in the back have to drop all those pots and pans!'_ Mariah cursed in her mind while wondering just who was this man that just sat in front of her like nothing, was going on.

'_Now I know why Kakashi-sensei loved to wear his mask so much and go out and eat at very public place, hehe,'_ Naruto thought with a little chuckle in his head of his.

As Naruto watched the pink haired girl in front of him start to eat the tuna sandwich in front of said pinkette, (**AN: Ya I know last Chap she ordered a veggie sandwich but then I clued into the fact that she is very much like a cat… I know some are you like; "But, Beast how could you not notice that it's very, very clear in the anime that she is!" and me "well my dear, dear reader… I am blonde…") **so he decided to start up a conversation with her.

"So, Mariah, tell me why you have come to this part of China?" The blonde asked.

Mariah looked like she had to think about the question for a second before say this; "Well me and my team are going to compete in the Asia tournament, and win!" she said with a cocky like smirk.

A chuckle found away up Naruto's throat and out his mouth, he didn't know why he did that, but the confidence that came from her reminded him of what he was like when he was young… but now that he thought about it all his friends, family and lovers, (**AN: Yes Naruto was in Harem back in his time..) **all he had left was the memories and his Kyuu-hime that is still sealed inside of him, but sadly she was still asleep because it took a lot out of her to seal him into that damned sword that was once Naruto's brother like figure in his era.

"It's not funny! We will win! Just watch us!" those were the words that brought him out of his musing about his era.

Naruto smirked at her attitude about winning the tournament, but of cores she doesn't know that he is in the tournament… well he kinda is in it.

"I don't know Mariah, there are some pretty tough teams this year," Naruto added in, getting a small glare from said pinkette before getting a slight smirk that made Naruto a little nervous.

"You know if you want a second date you should really just start to agree with me," Mariah stated with a confident smirk but also a little blush on her cheeks because of the fact she pretty much said she wanted to go out again with him, but that's beside to point.

"Oh, really I'm sure I could get another date if I really wanted too," Naruto claimed with a wink making said girl flush even more so.

Mariah feeling more heat rises to her cheeks, looking away from the man that sat in front of her, she then said; "Are you going to the Asia tournament?" Naruto nodded, not saying anything seeing as she still had something to say, and she did, "Well, umm, maybe you could come and watch one of my matches then?" she asked shyly with a little pink tint to her face.

Naruto was looking at her with slight supersize at her bluntness of wanting to see her blade in person, but hey this is a good thing, right?

"Well I don't seem the harm in it," Naruto said with a gentle 'eye' smile. But then his eyes opened and turned serious and not his worm, soft and loving ocean blue eyes.

Mariah seeing this was a little startled by them, his eyes were cold, hard and unforgiving, and to add to that his already silted eyes made it all the more frightening.

Naruto seeing the look on Mariah's beautiful turn from being red of embarrassment to the look of horror; Naruto catching on softened his eyes to what they were once before then he said.

"Sorry I got to go, but I will come and see you at some of your matches and that's a promise of a life time!" Naruto said with a little enthusiasm in his voice.

Mariah looked at him with no fear at all after his a clam, but giggled at and nodded saying it was ok to leave then.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile that went unseen because of the bandages that covered the lower half of his face, so he started to leave the café but not before paying for the meal, and then he started to walk off into the sunset… (**AN: a little over dramatic but hey it had to be done (^.^) )**

**With Mariah!**

As she watched Naruto go off into the sunset she started to think to things one was along these lines '_Man it's like out of one of those old western movies, all he needs is a loyal stead' _Mariah thought with a giggle. And the other thing went little like this; _'Is it even possible for a male to look so, so, BEAUTIFUL! Oh shit, oh shit am I starting to fall for him? What no, no, no I am not! Ah crap I need to go! Everyone is most likely worried about me! Ah man and I still need to go get something for dinner for everyone! Man if I keep up like this I'm going to start growing grey's… AND THEN NARUTO WENT FIND ME ATTRACTIVE! Oh boy I need to calm down.' _And after Mariah was done bitching at herself about getting grey hair and not looking attractive for Naruto... well after all that she got up and left as well to go off and look for the rest of the white tigers.

**With Tyson and Co.**

Back with the BladeBreakers, Tyson had got himself into a sticky little mess… first just barely winning a match agents some numb chuck punk, and then getting into another battle with some purple haired midget named Kevin, this Kevin is on the White Tigers team, that the Ray was once a part of, oh did I forget to tell you that we also found Kai! Well kind of he kind of found us in this sticky back ally way.

But right now Tyson was having some major problems with this Kevin. It was the second match that Kevin and Tyson were having the first match went to Kevin after he used his _Crazy Monkey Attack_, and now into the second match Tyson was having the same problem as in the first. And oh man did he with Naruto was here in his blade fighting at full power.

"I'm so disappointed Tyson, so, so very disappointed…" Came in the voice that everyone knew, well everyone in the ally but Kevin, then it came again. "Sadly you Blade only exhibits fear, when you counter, because you fear losing, when you attack, you fear winning, when you try to protect someone you fear that they will die, at this point the only thing you bey exhibits is… fear, and that's not good, what you don't need in battle is fear. When you counter, you don't let them hit you, when you protect someone, you don't let them die, when you attack, you win… Now Tyson where is your resolve?" by the time he finished everyone had located where the mystery man was.

He was currently standing on top of a building looking down at them, he was wearing, (What he was wearing in the first Chapter).

But all attention was then forced away from the man on the roof to Tyson's beyblade witch was now glowing an eerie blue, "I have it now, my resolve…) Tyson said in a low voice.

Up onto of the building, Naruto looked down at Tyson with an unseen smile, "That's it that is your resolve" He muttered to himself.

Tyson knew soon as Naruto got there he was going to be able to win but he didn't know he was going to do it with his own strength, and when he started to feel all the power he was producing he knew he was at his limit, so he called the attacks name that seemed to just come to him so he called; "_**GETSUGA TENSHOU**_ (Moon Fang, Heaven-Piercer)" A light blue blast of energy came from Tyson's blade hitting Kevin's Galman and sending it flying into Kevin's chest also sending him back a couple of feet. About 5 feet from where he was standing at the dish was where he had land… on his ass.

With Tyson as the winner he and feeling as if he was drained of all the energy in his body, so the one thing he could still do was well, fall asleep, with his blade still spinning like there was no tomorrow.

**END**

**Hey guys and gals did you like it let me know I need more reviews I feel unloved…**

**Ya I know this took a very long time to do, sorry. Lol**

**Well ill start on the new Chap right away so bye for now**

**Beast-In-The-NorthEast out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hey I'm back! This chap I plan on making it longer than the others, because the other ones were like an episode or more so a half one -.- **

**So tell me how you like the Naruto/Mariah meeting, date, thingy, and yes I have brought Kyuubi back and yes she will be a she! Cause I am god in this story so I can do what I want, MAHAHA!**

**Ok then on with the story… **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

A couple of minutes later Tyson came to, and by that time everyone remotely got over there shock of the mystery man AKA Naruto, but Kevin didn't know that, and for the fact how power full Tyson's new attack was.

By the time Tyson got up Kevin was able to pull himself back to the Beydish, to be able to go the seconded round of the best 2 out 3 match that they were currently tied in for 1 apiece, but before they could even get in to their stances a soft put firm voice called out.

"Kevin, what's going on here?" asked a clearly obvious owned to a female, that same voice also made Kevin's, Ray's and Naruto's eyes widen, one out of fear, one out of shock and last but not lest out of surprise.

'_Damn! She can't know who I am, not yet a lest…' _thought the blonde on the roof over them.

"N-Nothing, Mariah, just testing our compaction," stuttered the purple haired monkey boy.

"Kevin, you know the rules of The White Tigers, you can't do this and to lose to!" she stated firmly by this time, a 16 year old pink haired girl dressed in white and pink came out around the corner and walking behind her was a BIG guy looking around the age of 17, he was dressed in green overalls he was also holding some grocers in his arms, and what fallowed behind was non-other than the pajama kid, Bruce.

"Brucey, you rated on me?" Kevin seeing Bruce walking with the now named Mariah and the big bear like guy.

Bruce twitched under that statement before say in a low voice; "Sorry Kevin, I had to".

Kevin growled at them before jumping up to the veranda next to them before saying; "Next time I will destroy you Tyson and in till then, seeya!" before dashing off.

"Kevin get back here!" yelled the pinkette.

"Yeah get back here and face me like a man!" Tyson yelled after her.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" Rey was the one who brought them out of every ones personal thoughts.

"Ray…" Mariah whispered to no one and no one heard all but one…

"Mariah! I asked you 'what are you doing here?'" Ray said a little bit more firmly.

Snapping her eyes right in to Rays confused but forceful yellow cat like eyes. Ray flinched under her hard glare from her on cat like eyes.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern; _Ray,_" Mariah said with a cold and heartless voice with adding a little bit of venom when she spoke his name.

Everyone shivered at her words, well all but Naruto and Gary. Gary being too busy inhaling an apple and Naruto because he was just too glad that it wasn't him getting the "cold shoulder".

An amused voice coming from behind Gary cut the tension it said; "Is that Ray's voice I hear?" as the owner of the voice walked out from behind Gary and came into view.

"Hey there, Lee…" greeted Mariah.

As Lee walked past Mariah he spared a glance at her but kept moving on, stopping in front of Ray, he began to talk; "So Ray, long time no see".

"Yeah," was Ray's simple answer.

"I didn't come where to cause trouble… alright".

"Sure," Ray, again with the one worded answer.

"So, why don't you introduce us to your friend's? They seem to be nice enough… that is for a bunch of amateurs that is".

"Huh? What was that?" Rey responded with a little shock but mostly anger.

"They don't even look like bladders, that we should even bother with Lee," Mariah adding her own opinion into the fray.

Smirking, Lee agreed with her "Come on let's get out of here," he said as he started to turn and walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" yelled Rey.

"Finally, your coming to your scenes," Lee said as he stopped his retreat same with the rest of the White Tigers.

"Accuse me but… are you supposed to be there leader? Let's see what you got." Kai added in as he got ready at the bey-dish.

"Oh, are you challenging me?" Lee questioned.

"All you have done up in till now is talk tough. So can you back it up in the stadium?" Kai mocked.

Lee stealing a glance at Kai's blade then looking right back into Kai's ember eyes, before saying; "I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"You know I would but the White Tigers have a code to fallow".

"You backing down?" Mocked Kai.

"Yeah, right," Was Lee's finial answer before walking off as he let Mariah finish off.

"What about me?" Mariah offered and she brought up her pink blade.

"I don't think so kid, but you're not the one I have a problem with," Kai sounding a little cocky.

Mariah being someone who doesn't like to underestimated brought up her blade and ripped it at the Bey-Dish, but before it hit its mark a pitch black Katana hit the center of the dish going right throw it like butter, in till the end of the blade hit the paved gowned, with it going about 7 inches deep but with it standing above the dish.

The wind from the impacted sending Mariah's Bey; Galux, flying right into a wall in the ally, making it get stuck in said wall.

Everyone was looking at Mariah's bey, before they heard a soft radial of a chain, snapping their heads back to the mystery Katana. Instead of seeing the black elegant; yet demonic sword, just sticking in the ground like no one's business, they saw the blade still in the same spot but now instead of the small chain link gently blowing in the wind barely making a sound, the link was being stood on by a right foot that had on a pair of pitch black dress shoes, with the left foot with the sibling shoe placed behind the right foot, giving him a graceful look but also to help keep balanced.

Looking at the man from head to toe, the occupants of the back ally noted that his upper body was covered with white medical bandages also with it covering the lower half of his face, with the extra bandages from his face it was loosely wrapped around his neck blowing in the wind. Moving down his body they also noted that he was the owner of the demonic katana, by have an empty sheath that was also the same color as the sword; midnight black. The man also had a blood red katana sheathed underneath the empty sheath and on the other side of him; the right side of him, there laid in its sheath a pure white katana, it looked the exacted same as the midnight black one, but this one unlike the demonic one gave of a pure and holy feel to it other thing the black with it giving of a hollow and demonic feel for it.

Mariah looked at the man with awe and a little bit of fear, looking at the blonde hair man she thought about that blue eyed, blonde haired angel she had lunch with… Naruto. Just saying his name and thinking about him brought a slight pinkness to her cheeks; '_He looks a lot like Naruto… but it can't be I just know it…'_

The BladeBreakers knowing who it was just looked at him in slight awe at such an entrance, getting over the awe looked over to the White Tigers minis Lee and Kevin that is anyway, just looking their faces they could see awe and fear on them.

"This is not the place to do battle… wait till you get the tournament to do you battling… and there and only there it were we will end this feud…" came the cold, calm voice of the man in black, before and seemed to be sucked into Tyson Bey along with the demonic katana.

Mariah getting over her fear, looked at the BladeBreakers and said "We will heed that mans words and not battle you guys till we meet in the tournament," and with that said she and Gary fallowing right behind her left the dark ally.

The BladeBreakers looked at each other before leaving the ally on their way out Max was the one that end up breaking by saying; "So, you guys want to go get dinner or something?"

"Boy I'm really starving," Kenny was the first and answer him.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME PIZZA!" now guess who that came from. I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Kai, (**Duh**).

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kenny and Max screamed out, because of their teammates out burst.

"Hey, what was that about?" Kenny asked.

"I just wanted pizza,"

**Finally! God I don't know why but that took me a bit… don't hold and against me, I have been very, very busy as of late but oh well.**

**Well I hope you leave reviews, and if you want me to do something with the story or you got questions or you know whatever pm me. **

**Your fav Beast-in-the-North-East. **


	6. Chapter 6 Summary

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hey what's up people? Well any way I'm back and in a bit of a pissed off mood… why? BECAUSE I HAVE NO REVIEWS! I put the last chap up two days ago; I'm writing this now on, March 22, 2012, and not one new review for me it's kind of Discouraging, and well not cool…**

**Well this chap is more of a rant and a summary (a little late for this but whatever, better late than never.)**

**SUMMARY!**

**2500 years after the sealing of Naruto into the Shiru no Ken (Sword of Sealing), and given to the Grangers for guarding…**

**He is back to **_**Rip **_**a new seem in the destiny and fight evil and maybe just maybe fall in love with one or two maybe 3 or even more.**

**With the power of Hikari (light), Kurai (dark) twin Katana's, the Chi no Ken (Sword of Blood), and a pack of good friends and a sexy vixen ;) . **


	7. Real Chapter 6

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hey guys! I'm back again. So, did the summary help any? Most likely not but oh well. Anyway since I have nothing more to say...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

"WOW, get a load of this view Chief!" Tyson said excitedly as he and the Blade Breakers, plus Mr. D. road on the BBA bus on their way to the China Tower, where the tournament would be held.

Kenny, doing as he was told looked out the window of the bus and replied; "China sure is awesome, isn't it, Tyson? If I didn't know any better I would think that it was just one big oil painting…"

As Tyson looked at the mountains and grass lands of China in awe, the bus pulled up to their location and came to a complete stop. The Breakers got off the bus and looked up at the pillars all around the place. They didn't look forward until Mr. D. said;

"That's it, right over there!" now he pointed his cane out in front of them.

"WOW! Check it out. The city stretches all the way up that rock pillar, almost to the clouds!"

"That's where the tournament is going to be held," Mr. D. explained.

"COME ON GUYS! WE GOT SOME ROCK CLIMBING TO DO!" Tyson shouted, posing childishly.

"That looked really gay," came a voice from Tyson's Bey Pouch. "Hey Tyson. Let me out of this thing. I got places to go, people to see and things to do!" the same voice came again.

Grumbling now Tyson did as he was told and pulled out his Bey. As soon as he did so a bright flash of light came out of the blade and when it died down they looked at Naruto. Instead of seeing him in his battle gear however, he was now wearing what he had been inwhen he had first ran into Mariah.

"Where do you have to go anyway, Naruto?" Max asked.

"Let the man go Max, he must have something important to do," Mr. D. said with a knowing voice before anyone could ask anymore.

"Whatever, I'm off, and Tyson? I don't want to be called on till the finals where you have to face the White Tigers, ok?" with a nod from Tyson, Naruto was off in a whirl wind of leafs.

"Man, I got to learn how to do that…" Tyson and Max said in unison then looked at each other and grinned.

About a half hour later Tyson and his team were finally at the tour and just on time for the opening ceremony.

"WELCOME to the Asian Bey Tournament!" D.J. Jazz Man greeted the crowd in the stands and the teams who were on the stadium floor. "Today we have a special guest to help us start off the tournament!" After a moment of loud uproar the crowd settled down and Jazz Man continued; "Let me introduce to you, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he yelled and again the crowd went wild.

But as they saw Naruto they fell into a silence, completely mesmerized by this god who walked among them. Naruto continued to walk out from behind Jazz Man and looked up into the crowd confidently. His face and upper torso were still bandaged with the same gorgeous turquois gem necklace hanging over them. He wore a white dress shirt which had only been buttoned halfway up. The opening in his shirt showed off the skin tight bandages which seemed to show off his well-muscled chest. He wore a pair of faded straight-leg blue jeans, a black belt with a metal fox head belt buckle, and a pair of black and red checked suspenders which he wore upside down so that they crossed in an 'X' over his ass. And to finishing of his attire he wore a pair of black dress shoes.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girl, I personally welcome you to the Asian Bey Tournament!" Naruto now yelled out enthusiastically. Now the crowd, just getting over their shock from seeing the 'special' guest, started to cheer, clap, and yell. Many girls voices were heard screaming out loud, asking if they could have his baby but to Naruto it was no big deal. But on the floor with the team it was a different story. There Naruto's attention was mostly for the Blade Breakers and Mariah…

Along with the crowd Mariah was completely and utterly in shock. There was the man she had bumped into only the day before. The same one that had taken her out for a mini date and had made her fall head over heels for him. As she stood there stunned her mind raced. _'Oh. My. God. What is he doing here?'_ she wondered but then remembered;_ 'Wel,' _she said as her mind came back out f shock. '_He did say he would see me at the tourney but I never thought it would be like this! …_'then her mind honed in on the screaming girls in the crowd. 'WAIT_! What did that whore say she wanted? His kids? Oh nu-uh. I'm going to open up a can of 'cat scratch attack' on her ass!' _Now as Mariah started to release a huge amount of Killing intent the people around her began to slowly inch away. (**AN: 'killing intent' is going to be called KI from now on)**.

Back on the floor now the Bey Breakers started to talk. "So this is the important thing he had to do," Rey found himself thinking out loud.

"I don't see why he couldn't have told us that he was doing this," Tyson said, slightly irritated he had never been told.

"But if he told us it wouldn't have been a surprise," the Chief chimed in.

"Still," Tyson said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He could of told us!"

"Now where's the fun in that? No fun at all!" Mas laughed loudly before Tyson could answer. Tyson groaned then turned away now with a pout plastered on his face…

Back up with Jazz Man, Naruto smiled in secrecy under his bandages up at the crowd then down at the teams still standing on the stadium floor.

"Alright! Now that everyone has settled down-"

"NARUTO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" yelled someone in the crowd, momentarily cutting Jazz Man off. As Jazz Man's sweat dropped from his forehead he cleared his mind and continued. "…somewhat. Anyway! You see Naruto here is not only just a pretty face with a rocking body and mysterious personality…" now Jazz Man started to speak more to himself for a minute.

"Damn," he said. "He's got it all! I wish he would share some of that with me..." now he sighed but continued again with his speech. "Along with all those things Naruto is also an amazing singer and musician and that is the ultimate reason why he is here to say. Naruto is here to sing and perform a couple of songs for you!" now as Jazz Man shouted out loudly he pointed up into the crowd, which had already erupted into the loudest cheer yet.

The only thing on everyone's mind now was simply '_DAMN!'_

Now as all eyes turned to Naruto he pulled an electric guitar over his shoulder then once he made sure it was plugged into the amp he stepped up to the microphone standing in front of him; "Well this is one of my originals," he said, pausing before speaking to let the crowd cheer again. "This song is called '_Let It Rip'_ and I'd like to call it the theme song for beyblade," again the crowd roared up but as Naruto began to play out a stellar guitar solo they quieted down again and began to listen. The solo lasted for only a few seconds but then the lyrics came in.

'_Pickin' up speed_

_Runnin' outa time_

_Goin' head to head_

_It's a way of life_

_You gotta_

_Fall down._

_Meet ground_

_To get back up again_

_Let's Beyblade_

_Spinnin' it out_

_At the speed of sound _

_Gonna rip it up_

_Now the bet is down_

_We're the team with_

_Bang_

_Our gang_

_Is the one that's gonna win_

_Let's Beyblade_

_Beyblade~~_

_Wooooaaaah_

_Let's Beyblade_

_Let's Beyblade_

_Beyblade _

_Let It Rip!_

**(AN: I actually don't own this song)**

When the sound of the guitar ended Naruto smiled at the cheers and shouts from the crowd. They loved him. Now he looked down to the stadium floor and focused momentarily on the Blade Breakers. They looked completely shocked. Naruto smiled in amusement then brought his eyes to gaze upon the beautiful Mariah Wong. The shocked look on her face was just too cute for him to handle but knowing he had a whole crowd full of people waiting he knew she'd just have to wait for him to say it to her.

"Well if you were to ask me I'd say that the crowd really liked your song. Do you have anything else for us?" Jazz Man asked with everyone in the crowed full heartedly agreeing with him. Naruto's smiled turned into a smirk under the bandages now.

"Well of course I do! But, I think I'll do a cover of a song this time, just to slow it down a bit," he said then after he put his guitar away Naruto walked over to a previously sat out piano. He adjusted the microphone that was hanging over it from a stand then sat down. "This song is called '_I'll always remember you'_." he said as he started to play a soft malady.

_**(AN: 'I'll Always Remember You' is by Kristen Price**_)

' _I'll Always Remember You  
>Carry your Dreams Until They Come True<br>Each Breath That I Take  
>Each Moment Away<br>I'll Always Remember You_

Everywhere I walk I see your Shadow  
>And When I Close My Eyes I See your Face<br>Every Song I Sing I Hear Your Melody  
>Because Not A Moment That Goes By<br>When You're Not On My Mind

You Will Always Be My Hero  
>Never Scared, and Braver Then Us All<br>Guiding Light For Me To Follow  
>Always Showing Me The Way<br>Right Beside Me Every Day

I'll Always Remember You  
>Carry your Dreams Until They Come True<br>Each Breath That I Take  
>Each Moment Away<br>I'll Always Remember You

Oh, Oh yeah I'll Remember (I'll Remember)  
>Hey, yea, yea, yea, yea (I'll Remember)<br>Oh, For The Sacrifice You Made  
>And All The Gifts You Gave<p>

I'll Always Remember You  
>Carry your Dreams Until They Come True<br>Each Breath That I Take  
>Each Moment Away<br>I'll Always Remember You (You, You)  
>I'll Always Remember You<br>I'll Carry Your Dreams Until They Come True  
>Each Breath That I Take<br>Each Moment Away  
>I'll Always Remember'<br>Always Remember  
>I'll Always Remember You'<p>

Naruto ended the song with a soft tone in his voice. Most of the crowd women in the crowd had tears in their eyes. Not only from the song but from the beautiful sound of Naruto's voice.

'_Fangirls? NOOO!' _Naruto thought in horror as he hoped he wouldn't get jumped after the tournament.

"Wow… I really didn't see that coming…" DJ Jazz man thought out loud.

"Yeah, I bet," Naruto said with a laugh then his voice became more emotional. "You know," he said. "When I sing this song it helps me remember the friends that I have lost. And because of this song I know I will_ always_ remember them_._" Naruto now choked as the memories slightly brought down his happiness. _'My friends, my lovers: I WILL always remember you…'._

'_**Naru-koi… I have a feeling your lovers are not forever gone from you…And I do have a feeling that **__**we**__** will be adding a few more names to that list in the near future…'**_A strong female voice suddenly rang through Naruto's head.

'_Kyuu-hime…'_

**END!**

**Hey my people your Beast is back! And I got a beta! So hopefully now people won't be on my ass so much about this grammar shit :D**

**Anyway, I also want to tell you I have joined DeviantART. My account name: xXInfinteIllusionXx **

**Please check it out ;) any way till next time peace. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Hello everyone, it's been such a long time I am very, very sorry about that but my laptop Went screwy and yeah…**

**And then I kinda lost my ambition in this story but I really didn't want to give up on this story those. **

**But I'm back, I'm not quitting on this shit, **

**Important AN at end,**

**So… on with the story,**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

'_Kyuu-hime'_ Naruto thought back to the soft but powerful female voice.

'_**You should know what I said is true, they are for every with you, they, like me are bound to your soul…'**_ The Fox Queen stated in a soft voice.

Naruto smiled gently as he walked through the doors leading down the hallway to the elevator while he "Mind Chatted" with his red headed, demoness lover; _"Kyuu-chan, something tells me your right, on all accounts… also it's good for you to finally be awake, sleepyhead.' _He finished with a teasing grin.

He could pretty much feel the heat coming off of the mighty Kyuubi's face. While inside Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi was sputtered out; _**'Well I'm sorry, the sealing took, a lot out of me. Which lead to me sleeping for 2500 years!'**_

'_Yeah I know. I could hear you snoring as soon as I was un-sealed'. _Our blonde hero chuckled out loud as he stepped into the elevator, while pressing the button that had a "B.D." on it he was guessing that meant "Bey Dish". After he pressed it started to slowly go downward.

**With The Blade breakers:**

Walking out of the stadium area, to the lobby were the listings of the teams and their matches.

"_Attention, please. Group A will be stationed in the north wing and group B in the south wing. The first match will begin in approximately 30 minutes." _Announcedthe lady speaking threw the intercom.

"Hey, it looks like our team is up first, in group A." Noted Ray as bent down to get a closer look at the schedule board.

"Awesome! We don't have to stand around all day!" shouted Tyson as he heard Ray.

"You are so impatient Tyson" Max claimed in a teasing tone.

"Come on Max, give me a break, I just want to get this party started."

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." A voice said from behind them.

Whipping their head back, the Blade breakers noticed the voice was none other than Lee of the White Tigers with his team standing behind him backing him up.

"You again," Tyson said heatedly.

"Lee," Ray claimed.

"So, what's up? Are you the tournament mascots'?" Lee asked while crossing his arm and closing his eyes.

"Every funny, but we plan to win," Tyson claimed with fire burning in his voice.

Snapping his eyes open while saying; "yeah, right. Dream on."

"You do realize, that the White Tigers are in group B," claimed Mariah, with her hands on her hips.

"This means, even if you fluke out a first round win. We'd be going head to head eventually." said Kevin as he latterly jumped into the conversion.

"We don't just realize it. We look forward to it," claimed The Chief.

"We'll see about that when the time comes, now wont we?" question the pinkette.

"Oh, and Ray, we don't go easy on traitors." said a heated Lee.

"Well we don't go easy on anyone!" said a stoic Ray.

"You totally, look like the weakest link!" said the monkey boy to Tyson while getting in his face.

"Why. You. Little!" said Tyson in an angry voice, but a he was about to dive at the smaller blader, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Tyson spun around to see who dare stop his rampage.

"Tyson, save it for the dish, for that is where we as Bladder's do our talking." Said a calm, strong male voice, to which Tyson finally that it was non-other than his Bit-Beast, partner and friend; Naruto.

**With Naruto;**

Stepping out of the elevator Naruto's currant thought were among these lines; _'Man that was _the_ longest elevator ride… ever! Idlest pretty good must..,' _he thought as he hummed along to the song 'Stacy's Mom' by ADD NAME.

Looking around the room to see if he could find his partner and his friends, walking over to them he noticed the little monkey like boy that Tyson beat back in Hong Chong, all up in Tyson's face, and with his heighten hearing he could clearly hear that the green hair boy thought that Tyson was the weakest linking, and being part of Tyson beyblading, it kind a pissed him off!

Calming down so he wouldn't go all slice-n-dicey on the kid, he started to walk over there. By the time he got there Tyson was about to beat the shit out of the kid. Placing a hand on his shoulder, to stop the beating, as he did so he said;

"Tyson, save it for the dish… For that is where we as Bladder's do our talking." The blonde stated calmly.

Calming down immediately knowing full well if he didn't there would be hell to pay if he didn't.

"Hey! What are you doing here don't you have something better to do? Like go write more music or some such crap?!" yelled an irritated green haired monkey boy.

*SMAKE* Came a crisp hand to the back of the head of the monkey boy. The owner of said hand was non-other than are favorite pinkette Mariah.

"HEY! What was that for! I was only saying what is true!" Yelled Kevin with a scowl on his face, he really didn't like this guy he doesn't know why those? Maybe the height the blonde has and not him? Who knows?

"Kevin! You don't know that for sure. Maybe Singing is just his day job!" The female Neko-jin scolded, man why did her team have to embarrass her so much?

"Well hello to you too Mariah, it's good to see you again so soon. I told you we would meet again at the Tournament." The tall blonde stated with a wink.

Blushing a new shade of red _'Ok, maybe it's not just my teammates that must find it fun to make me feel so embarrassed…"_

"Hey, Mariah how do you know this man?" asked her overly protective older brother; Lee.

Not wanting to tell her brother she had a _thing_ with him if that's what you call it she didn't know. "He's just someone I met in the market yesterday."

"If so then why are you so chummy with him hmm?" The darn little monkey boy had to open his big trap!

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, looking nervously over at Naruto, Naruto looking as calm as ever, made her realize he was not going to be any help at all in this ever moment.

"Uh, Well I kinda, maybe went on a tiny lunch date…" hats off to her for trying to lay down easily.

"SAY WHAT!" was the Collective shout of the 2 teams.

**DONE!**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Hey, sorry it was so short but my next 2 or so with cover the whole tourney.**

**About the tourney do you want me to do the commentary with Naruto in it with those 2 guys that I forget the names of but they are at every tournament those.**

**And would you guys like me to post the Harem next chap?**

**Well that's all I think and well you know Review, add to favorites, tag the fic in your alert, plz :D if you got any questions pm me plz**

Beast-In-The-NorthEast


	9. Chapter 8

**Let It Rip: Bit Beast Uzumaki Naruto!**

**I am back! How is it going my fellow lovers of the fiction? Good I will hope sorry it's been awhile just a lot of shit hit the fan at the same time, but still no bitching and what not.**

**Ok down to busyness I did say I'll be putting in the Harem list in witch will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Ok well umm I can't think of any other news right now so lets get on with it…**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let It Rip!**

_**Last time:**_

"_If so then why are you so chummy with him hmm?" The darn little monkey boy had to open his big trap!_

_Looking like a deer caught in headlights, looking nervously over at Naruto, Naruto looking as calm as ever, made her realize he was not going to be any help at all in this ever moment._

"_Uh, Well I kinda, maybe went on a tiny lunch date…" hats off to her for trying to lay down easily._

"_SAY WHAT!" was the Collective shout of the 2 teams_.

_**Present:**_

'_Hmm... they took it better than I would of thought…'_, Thought our favorite blonde bit-beast with a slightly amusing look in his eyes.

"Mariah, as your older brother I damned you to stop seeing this guy!" damned the overly protective older brother known as; Lee.

"You can't do that!" claimed Mariah.

"Oh? I can't? after Father died I believe I was left to watch out for you?" the male Neko-jin claimed.

"Remember the last time you pulled this saying I couldn't go to Jenny's slumber party?" Mariah said with a victorious smirk

Paling at the thought of the un-speakable punishment made him just node his head and shut-up.

"_All Teams in A division report to your sections same goes for you to B group teams!" _the Female voice repeated over the intercom.

_**Group A Division: DJ Jazz man**_

"The first match will be; The Tall boys vs. The BladeBreacker's! Oh yea!" Said the seemingly always ecstatic D.J,

_**BladeBreacker corner:**_

"I'll start" Rey said in a cold and calm tone that meant 'do not question me'.

"oh?" said a slightly confused Tyson "Hey, show 'em that we are even tougher then The White Tigers," Tyson yelled back to Rey.

Spinning around quickly and glared at Tyson Rey said; "Don't even go there!"

Looking slightly hurt Tyson sputtered out; "But umm I…"

Coming to Tyson's rescue "Tyson I think Rey doesn't like talking about his old team mates." Kenny explained.

"Hey don't worry about it guys after all we are all on the same team and all." Said the loveable Maxxy.

"Then its about time that some of us started acting like one, instead of being all talk!" Said a aggravated Tyson.

Looking confused Kenny said; "that wasn't directed at me was it?"

"He means me and I'll think it over, but in the mean time I got a battle to win." Turning on his heels and started his way back up to the bey stadium.

'Does The White Tigers still have their claws in you Rey?" thought are blonde bit-beast in his bit beast outfit standing one of the rafters out of sight and mind, the only reason he could hear their conversion was with his bond with the dragoon blade.

**Time skip after Bey Battle:**

"Rey was a breath away from spinning right off a cliff, and still managed to win. Not bad at all," Said Tyson rubbing his finger under his nose, sounding impressed.

**Time skip after Maxes Battle:**

"Max!" yelled the excited Tyson.

"Way to go," congratulated the Chief.

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed the still excited Tyson.

"Actually that was pretty sloppy," said Kai coldly.

"Kai, give the pure guy a brake," said Rey trying to stick up for the blonde.

"Hey, it's ok. You're the team leader Kai so if you think I need to work harder I will." exclaimed the bubbly blonde.

Moving on Kenny said to Tyson; "Well it looks like you're up next Tyson. Are you all set to go?"

"Yeah, totally, I can't wait to get in there and show them what I got. These guys may think there hot stuff but they haven't seen nothing yet!"

**Time skip after Tyson's Battle:**

"Hey, Tyson!" yelled the leader of The Tall Boys over to Tyson.

"Aha Yeah?" sounding slightly scared.

"It was an honor battling ageist you, my friend." Walking toward Tyson he continued saying; "put 'er there bud." Holding out his hand for Tyson to shake.

"Aha, well any time you want to sign up for a rematch just say so but you almost had me there!" admitted Tyson to the taller boy.

"Bravo, Bravo, I don't think I have ever seen a better match. It was just absolutely wonderful, wouldn't you boys agree?" said the always cheerful old man, Mr. Dickenson.

"Did you see me in there, Mr. Dickenson? Thanks a ton for putting me on your team, Mr. Dickenson!" yelled Tyson coming of the Bey Platform while getting up in Mr. Dickenson's face.

Stepping back the older man said; "oh speaking of witch, you boys need to start thinking of the next few rounds. You'll probably facing of against The White Tigers soon."

"Of course, there is no way the defending champs are going to lose the next round." explained the Chief.

"Are you sure of that Chief? I mean maybe the other team somehow got a win or something?" tried to reason Tyson.

"Come on guys lets go over to Block B and see how there doing then." Max said putting his arms over Tyson and Kenny's shoulders.

**Block B:**

As the gang got there the score board said 2-0 White Tigers.

"So much for that fluke, huh Tyson." Kenny said drily.

"What team are they battling anyways?" Tyson asked. "Wow, what's that glow coming from that girl Mariah's Blade?"

"That must be her bit power!" guessed Kenny.

"Wow! She cut right threw that blade like nothing!" yelled max.

"Holy! Look at that her blade doesn't even look at all winded!" the Chief said impressed.

"I can't wait to battle her! Most people would be scared but I cant wait!" yelled Tyson crazily.

**Off to the side; **

'I don't blame you Tyson I cannot wait to do battle against her as well…' thought our blonde hero standing off to the side of the stadium in his casual wear.

Starting to walk over to Mariah, as she was walking down from the stadium he said "Well done Mariah most impressive indeed."

Blushing at the praise she said; "Thank you. But you haven't seen anything yet! She yelled toward the end trying to cover up the blush.

"I'm sure you are right." eye smiling before turning around and walking away not before saying; "I'll catch you around."

**TO BE CONTUIED…**

**Hey guys sorry took so long for the update but you know shit happens. I'm not going to bitch about anything cause its not right.**

**Well anyway how you like it? Bad? Good? Let me know please I would really like that pm me if you got questions I don't bite.**

**Well that's all I got to say I'll see you guys around.**

Beast-In-The-NorthEast


End file.
